femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Kristen Shafer (The Closer)
Kristen Shafer (Sarah Joy Brown) is a hidden villainess from "Til Death Do Us Part," episodes 3.12 and 3.13 of The Closer ''(airdates September 3 and 10, 2007). She is the wife of Dr. Jonathan Shafer, who was on trial for the murder of Kristen's divorce lawyer, Oliver Henry. Kristen's interview in Part 1 had her claiming that she changed her mind on divorcing Jonathan, stating that they were giving their marriage a second chance. However, the progression of Part 2 began the reveal that their reconciliation was a front, as it was uncovered that Jonathan had a side business: he was selling marijuana. Kristen expressed shock as she watched her husband being arrested, and after his assistant/mistress, Michelle Edwards, was revealed to be on the boat with him and his friend, Eugene "Topper" Barnes, she was questioned by Brenda Leigh Johnson, who revealed that Jonathan borrowed his wife's car during their drive together. Michelle's statement completed a shocking reveal: Jonathan masterminded the murder of Oliver Henry, but it was ''Kristen who committed the crime. Henry informed Kristen that she would receive half of everything and full custody of their daughter in the divorce, but both of them found out about Jonathan's side business. Henry decided to inform police regarding the second home, which is where Jonathan stored the marijuana, and that presented a problem for both halves of the couple. Jonathan faced arrest, while Kristen would not get her settlement, and with that, the couple planned to kill Henry. Jonathan gave his car to Kristen, while borrowing hers, and afterwards, Kristen went to Henry's house and acted frantic over the proceedings. The pair had drinks together, after which Kristen called Henry with her husband's phone, providing the distraction that allowed Kristen to lace Henry's drink with Versed, a medication provided to her by Jonathan to use in their scheme. The villainess later dragged Henry's body, striking his head before dumping his corpse in the pool. In response to Brenda and Deputy DA Garnett's accusations, the evil Kristen denied the claims, and even after confessing, she boasted that Jonathan can't testify against her due to spousal privileges. Garnett reminded her that those privileges are null and void regarding conspiracy to commit murder, with the arrogant villainess insisting that Jonathan would stand by her. However, after Brenda showed video of Michelle on Jonathan's boat as part of his alibi (which also included Jonathan's car being on Henry's property), the scorned Kristen decided to testify against her husband, while pleading with Garnett to pursue the death penalty for Jonathan. Kristen was shown testifying in court, confessing to the scheme and outing Jonathan as the mastermind, and as stated by Garnett, she was (assumingly) convicted of second-degree murder. Trivia *Sarah Joy Brown is best known for playing Kaitlin Star, one of the titular VR Troopers, though she portrayed Kaitlin as a villainess in Season One's "No One's Friend," and played an evil double of Kaitlin in Season Two's "Kaitlin Through the Looking Glass," a two part episode. She also appeared on ''Monk ''as the evil Mandy Bronson. Category:2000s Category:Brunette Category:Conspirator Category:Deceiver Category:Greedy Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Mother Category:Murder: Bludgeoning Category:Murderer Category:Villain's Lover Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Fate: Guilty